digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion Omega
History After both Jager and Tharor were mortally wounded by Imego the Imperialdramon on a botched assassination mission, they were on the verge of deletion. Due to their importance to the Rebels, Apollo and Artemis attempted to do everything to save the two. Thanks to the power core of a golden elemental digi-egg, the rebel medical team managed to force a permanent DNA Digivolution between the two, resulting in the tormented Hyperion’s birth. Hyperion became a great weapon and warrior for the rebellion. Personality Hyperion is a being who constantly questions the validity of his own existence. As the forced and permanent DNA Digivolution of Jager the MetalGarurumon and Tharor the WarGreymon, Hyperion finds himself combating the duality of his nature. His own mind is an amalgam of both Jager and Tharor’s; he is both cold and calculating and yet remains honorable and passionate about battle. He is willing to do anything to achieve victory, and yet wishes to do so without violating his code of honor, so he is constantly torn over what his instincts are telling him to do. When not in battle, he is often found questioning the meaning to his existence, and whether or not he has more meaning to his life than to fight against the Dramon Empire. He is secretly resentful of the Rebellion for saving his life and making him what he is. The nature and source of his X-Evolved power caused Hyperion to be terrified of his own power. He does not believe that one should wield a power such as "All Delete," but he is frustrated by this sentiment. Hyperion's constant frustration with his own existence and power often causes him to lash out in a rage, and he has no tolerance for betrayal (even if it isn't directed at him), as any betrayal is a reminder of the betrayal that led to his creation. Civil War Almost immediately after his rebirth, Hyperion slew the Dramon Empire's General Daehak, a Chaosdramon X, with minimal effort, and held nearly-even footing with Imego's Paladin Mode (before his subsequent Sovereign-power upgrades). In the final battle, Hyperion destroyed the traitor to the rebellion, the BanchoLeomon named Goliath, who had become a Chaosmon. After the unsealing of Gog and Magog, Hyperion was the only one of the Avengers to avoid de-digivolution, for he had no lower forms, and was crucial in holding the monsters off until Arahon Alpha could seal them, though he was quickly put down by their sealed form. When the two beasts fused together to become the Gog-Magog Entity (ZeedMilleniummon) and began to defeat the Avengers, Hyperion was contacted by a dark and haunting voice that offered him the power to stop the monster if he would give the voice Megidramon's Digital Hazard in return. Hyperion accepted this deal and evolved into Omnimon X. He destroyed Gog-Magog with "All-Delete," thus saving the Digital World. It was only later that he learned that the dark voice had been Dracul Samhain, and giving the demon beast the Digital Hazard enabled him to leave the Dark Area and enter the Digital World. After Samhain made his move, Hyperion disappeared. Pre-Dark Reign Dark Reign Relationship with Other Characters Category:Avengers Category:Civil War Category:Dark Reign Category:Warbound